UCN
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:white;" | UCN Motto: '' per maiestas quod veneratio '' |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:white;" | Factbook |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Founded || 7th July 2008 |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Total Nations || 7 |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Active Nations || 7 |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:white;" | Government |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Prime Minster | * TBD |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Councilor | * TBA |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Minister of Defence | * TBA |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Minister of the Interior | * TBA |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Minister of Foreign Relations | *TBA |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:white;" | International Relations ''' |- | align="center" style="background:lightgrey;" | '''Mutual Defence and Optional Aggression Pact (MDoAP) || * - FEAR |- | align="center" style="background:lightgrey;" | Mutual Defence Pact (MDP) || * - CRAP * - GLOF |- | align="center" style="background:lightgrey;" | Peace, Intelligence and Aid Treaty (PIAT) || * - TTK * - ISSF * - NFL |- | align="center" style="background:lightgrey;" | Treaty Bloc || * Common Defense Treaty |- |} UCN was created on July 7th, 2008 by Minimac, Blaze016, and Borimir Resurrected. It is the first ever player created alliance. Charter Preamble The United Commonwealth of Nations was created July 7th 2008, and became the first player-made alliance in Feudalism. Together its members hope to integrate and become a Feudalism power, and be a bastion of true democracy, strong brotherhood and a champion of justice and right Planet Bob. Article I: Admission and Secession Part 1: Admission All city-states, whether in existence now or in the future, regardless of past alliance membership has the right to apply for membership in The Commonwealth. This cannot be denied in any circumstance, unless the potential member has a history of offences against The Commonwealth, or The Commonwealth is not accepting new applicants, in which case admission may be denied. A potential member must comply with any policies the Minister of the Interior has but in place for application. Only then will they receive an invite to UCN. UCN will not accept any applicants that are currently being raided or that have any hostile relations with another city-state. Only after peace has been made may the city-state apply. Part 2: Succession All member city-states have the right to resign from the UCN at any time. If the member is a government official, 2 days notice must be given to allow time for a suitable replacement to be found. If a member is found to have been engaging in activity against the interests of UCN (for example, espionage) the Council may vote to expel said member by a simple majority. Article II: Membership Part 1: Introduction Membership in The Commonwealth is rich, satisfying and rewarding. Members are encouraged to join one of many ministries that each handle one important aspect of The Commonwealth. Part 2: Advancement in The Commonwealth Member nations can apply for a position within any ministry, providing that they fulfill the requirements needed for that position, and can rise through the ranks. After a while of public service, members may decide to run for public office. (see Article III) Part 3: Involvement and General Existence Any member is welcome to suggest new bills for implementation. Member nations are actively encouraged to propose improvements to the alliance or the forum. The more experienced members will educate the younger city-states in the finer parts of town management. Member Rights 1. Members have the right to receive assistance. 2. Members have the right to be free from insults and derogatory remarks of any kind upon their person whilst on The Commonwealth forums. 3. Members have the right to offer advice and ideas on any aspect of The Commonwealth. 4. Members have the right to have their contributions (of a nature outlined in Right No. 4 above) fully considered by the leadership. 5. Members have the right to suggest changes to any aspect of the alliance, and have those suggestions fully considered by the leadership. 6. Members have the right and are encouraged to criticize any aspect of The Commonwealth of Nations. 7. Members have the right to leave The Commonwealth for any reason, apart from those covered above. 8. Members have the right to complete military protection from The Commonwealth. 9. Members have the right call for the impeachment/removal of any other member, providing the reason given is reasonable. Article III: Government Council The Council is the legislative part of UCN. Members are voted in by the "pick your top (insert current number of council positions here)" method, with the candidate with the most votes becoming the Prime Minister (See Section II) The Council can vote on treaties, pass laws, discipline members of UCN and declare war, all with a simple majority. Elections are every two months. The size of the council shall be set by the council before each election as part of the laws of UCN. Prime Minister The PM is the president of the Council. His job is mostly symbolic of the fact that he got the most votes, but he does have the responsibility of organizing Council members if an emergency vote must be taken. The PM will oversee all systems of UCN to make sure they are functioning properly. Ministries The Ministries of UCN are the beauracracy of UCN. There may be as many Ministries as the current PM wishes, but there must always be ministries of war, foreign affairs and internal affairs. Ministers are appointed by the Council, but Ministers may only leave there posts if they resign or the Council votes them out of their position. In other words, every time a new PM administration begins, that does not necessarily mean that there will be a completely new set of ministers. Ministers have free reign to develop their departments as they please. Removal of Government Members Directors - Can be removed by the Minister that oversees them or a simple majority vote of the council. If a Director is removed, the Minister that oversees them will appoint a new Director as soon as possible and will need confirmation of the council by simple majority vote. Ministers - Can be removed by a simple majority vote of the council. If a Minister is removed, the Council will appoint a new Minister as soon as possible. Councilors, PM - Can be removed by a 2/3 vote of the people (all UCN members) with at least 1/5 of the alliance voting. If a Councilor is removed, the next highest vote-getter in the last election that is not a current Councilor (i.e. 6th place) will move into the vacated position. If the PM is removed, the next highest vote-getter that is a current Councilor (i.e. 2nd place) will become PM, and the next highest vote-getter that is not a current Councilor will become a Councilor. Article IV To allow the smooth government of the UCN, a system of laws and policies shall be used. Amendments The Charter is a document that outlines to core principles of the alliance. The Charter is not a document that is easily modified. The Charter is a painting with broad strokes, and should not include many details. Laws Laws are motions, ordinances, and executive orders that come from the Council. They are more detailed than things in the Charter, and cover more stuff in general. All laws are controlled by a simple vote in the council. All laws are to be kept in a single document ordered by subject. Policies Policies are the official positions of the various Ministries on certain issues, such as tech raiding. Ministers and Directors should have their official policies published. It doesn't have to be detailed or lengthy, it just needs to be there.